The Love Story of Two Snows in a Blizzard
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Suishou Yusaburu, now-ex soccer captain in her old school, transfers to Yuugi Jr. High, where she meets the famous Fubuki Shirou. Things happen and the two slowly start to fall in love. Will their love survive the trials that await them? One of those trials is a mystery that's being going on all over the world involving the school... [AU] [Fubuki/Yusaburu] -APPS CLOSED-
1. The Transferee

**Author's Note: **Here you go! The first new chapter of the now-rewritten The Love Story Between Two Snows in a Blizzard. Sorry about the rewrite, I've been on hiatus on this and this is also a successful fanfic for me despite the short time it was released and publicity was being... you know... 'I just can't discontinue this and I'll just rewrite this' thing...

**-Chapter 1: The Transferee-**

Suishou Yusaburu's eye twitched as she saw the new school she was transferring too... all thanks to her little adoptive 'annoying' sister. She tightly clutched her luggage filled with necessities and backpack filled with school items and silently entered the student filled school. With her attire being a grey sailor-girl uniform with a silver tie, added with a brown belt.

The new school year started with a rush for her, with entrance exams, transfer documents and the move... she really hated transferring. She opened the doors only to be greeted with a hall filled with students- old and new- well... the new school looked like it had some pretty number of applicants that passed the, which was surprisingly hard for Yusaburu entrance, exam.

For Yusaburu, the school seemed tight which she shivered on a bit since well... she's kind of... claustrophobic... heh. She eyed the map she was holding, ignoring the stares and whispers coming from the other students- at particularly, she rolled her eyes on them once- as she searched for the teacher's office. She tries to keep her distance from them as fast and as soon as possible... it seems successful but, it was until fate decided to make them meet-

"Look out!" a playful yet warning voice yelled to Yusaburu, the said girl's head snapped up from the map only to see a blur of pink and tan crashing onto her, colliding their heads and pushing them onto the ground. It sent the boy's books and skateboard flying around and finally landing on top of them.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Yusaburu said, pouting her lips and annoyed. She rubbed the back of her head and checked herself for any sign of injury. She looked over to the boy who approached her and helped her up. From the looks of it- pink hair, dark eyes and skin plus goggles- he looked like a surfer. Though he seemed familiar to her... like she just saw him in a magazine.

"Sorry about that." the pink-haired boy looked at Yusaburu strangely and asked, "Hey, I haven't seen you here before... are you a transferee?".

In reply, Yusaburu just gestured to her backpack and luggage. The boy picked up his skateboard and books and smiled yet he looked ashamed at the same time, "Well, ain't this my lucky day, girl, I'm going to be your guide for the day!"

Yusaburu looked at the boy awkwardly, he took out his hand- "Tsunami Jousuke's the name, and yes, I'm the surfer in the magazine!" He laughed like it was a joke he had made from a long time ago.

"It's nice to meet you Tsunami-san, I'm Suishou Yusaburu." She gladly shook his hand.

"Suishou... Yusaburu..." Tsunami felt like he had heard that name a long time ago. He knew that name, but he couldn't just exactly pinpoint it.

"Hey! Tsunami!" a girl screams through the hallway causing the two to jump and the rest to back up against their lockers or just drop whatever they're carrying.

"Gah! It's Touko!" Tsunami looked panicked.

"Touko?" Yusaburu questioned as in a swift move, a blurry pink feminine figure grabbed Tsunami's ear and pulled.

"Tsunami Jousuke!" the girl scolding the boy is causing a scene, however, as Yusaburu looked around expecting an awkward atmosphere, they all looked like this was happening every day.

"Aiii! Touko! L-let me g-go!" Tsunami's eyes filled with baby tears from the pain. Yusaburu looked at this 'Touko' girl and eyed her, she was kind of short, yet she looks strong.

"Aw c'mon! I'm supposed to be guiding the new transfer student!" Tsunami cried, pointing to a now awkwardly staring Yusaburu. _These two look like an old married couple!_

Yusaburu sweat dropped as Touko- who had a scary and angry aura for some reason for Tsunami at first, then a happy rainbow for an aura after looking at Yusaburu- released Tsunami's ear and walked towards her. Tsunami rubbed his ear with still baby tears coming from his eyes, his ear looked red, it was throbbing.

"Oh, hello there, I'm your _new _guide, Zaizen Touko," Yusaburu held out her hand to introduce herself, "Wait. You're Zaizen Touko? The Prime Minister's Daughter?"

"Yup."

"Wow. I'm Suishou Yusaburu."

"Oh, nice to meet you Suishou-san. I'll be taking you to the new principal's office. Ever since that match between Galourmore High in the last two summers, it caused our school to be damaged, all because of some blue-haired soccer captain." Touko clenched her fist as Yusaburu gulped and looked awkwardly. _Ryuuko... that old captain is always the proud reckless one... but no... I was a part of that project, but not anymore... Ran gave me the chance to run, to start a new life... though I kinda wished that Ran should've just transferred me to a new school._

Yusaburu sighed as Touko turned around and started walking the opposite direction- or the direction where Yusaburu was facing- Yusaburu guessed they were heading to the principal's office and slowly followed her. She took one last glance at Tsunami Jousuke- the first guy and the very first person she had met and looked at him with a smile and he smiled back.

The two soon arrived in the principal's office, Yusaburu might have to admit, it looked pretty stylish. It looked like something which came out of a museum with ivory statues which Yusaburu wondered were the past principals or other people.

Touko, after talking with the principal, left and silently closed the door- not be noting Yusaburu that she'll be waiting outside.

As soon as the door closed the principal- Hibiki, Hibiki the principal-san, began to speak.

"Yusaburu. You know why you're here?" Judging from the look of Principal Hibiki's face, Yusaburu knows that he too knows about her and... Galourmore.

"To escape? To take refuge? To refuse the project?" Yusaburu had so many reasons. But the talk was interrupted by a boy swept to the left side, dark eyes and he looked very tired. He was panting, like he was trying to run from something. Almost immediately, he ran towards Yusaburu and hid behind her back.

Touko popped her head inside and entered to see what was going on or who entered. She bit her lower lip at the sight of the boy, "What's wrong Ichinose-san? Did those bullies threatened to break you again? Or is it-"

"Nope. Not the bullies. _**Her.**_" Ichinose said, his voice was like glass- cracking. Soon, the door opened again to reveal a girl with dark skin, thick lips and long blue hair.

"Darling!" the girl squealed as she ran to hug the blue boy. The chase was on, the boy ran in circles across the room, with the girl following him, chasing him.

The blue-haired girl stopped chasing the 'Ichinose' boy as soon as Principal Hibiki cleared his throat, "Urabe-san, this is Suishou Yusaburu, a new student in your year."

"Oh, and Yusaburu, this is Urabe Rika. You're new roommate."

**-Chapter 1: End-**

**Author's Note: **Yeah... I'm adding a bit of a darker theme here... Anyway, I'm only uploading the first three finished chapters, like three, since I've only upload three chapters in the original version- okay then I better shut up now since I'm babbling! And no, this does not include a TsunamixYusaburu!


	2. The Roommate

**Author's Note: **Yeah yeah, second chapter, I started writing this exactly after I finished the first one, so... yeah... write on!

**-Chapter 2: The Roommate-**

"Ehhh?!" Yusaburu questioned. "She's my new roommate?!" _Oh snap! Principal Hibiki... This must be revenge from that one match... dang it... why did it have to be her?! As if transferring here hasn't been bad enough._

"Oh... so you're my new roomie! Well it's no wonder I haven't seen my roomie!" She chirped. Yusaburu's eye twitched yet again. _What is this?! A school for looney bins?!_

Yes, to Yusaburu, almost every single person here must be crazy. Oh no... she must've been sent to a school where 'challenged' people get sent to!

"Um... Yusaburu-san..." Ichinose came out of his hiding place, with high hopes to meet new friends since he's... sort of unpopular, "I'm Ichinose Kazuya, I'm in the same year as you!". Rika looked a bit irritated and jealous of 'her Darling's' sudden approach and friendliness towards the transfer student.

"Oh, nice to meet you... I'm Suishou Yusaburu. But I guess you already know that..." Ichinose smiled a bit. Trying to cower away from Rika's glare.

"Well then," Rika put up a fake smile, still obviously jealous of Yusaburu and led her out. "I better give you a tour of the school!"

"Oh and Yusaburu, don't forget the rest of the stuff you need is in your dorm room!" Hibiki shouted at the retreating figures of Rika and Yusaburu, with Yusaburu's original guide- who replaced Tsunami while he was 'out'- Touko chasing after them with her fist raised in the air and her loud voice being heard throughout the school. "R-rika! Come back here! _**I'm **_supposed to be guiding Suishou-san!"

Hibiki smiled, _The beauty of being young. _He thought.

Meanwhile, a gentle-looking boy was silently looking at the black-haired girl being tutored about the school garden from atop of the school roof. _The horror of being young... _he thought.

Back with Touko, Rika and Yusaburu, Touko and Rika were currently having an argument.

"Rika-chan! I'm supposed to be her guide!"

"Oh yeah... well I'm her roommate!~"

"I was appointed by Principal Hibiki himself!"

"Well... I'm her roommate!"

"So what?!"

"So what, what?"

"So what, what, what?!"

The argument went on for a couple of minutes with a lot of yelling. Yusaburu got tired of all of this yelling and she sighed as she noticed a silver-haired boy watching her from the rooftop. His eyes were gentle, she couldn't quite see him clearly, only a little blur of silver caught her eye.

Yusaburu took this opportunity to sneak away and head over to her dorm. With Rika and Touko still arguing.

Yusaburu settled down her backpack and luggage on the floor, she scanned the dorm room to see posters of some girl band called AKB-somethin'. Along with a bulletin board filled with pictures of Ichinose Kazuya. Rika is her roommate alright.

She explored the room to see a simple flat-screen tv, two one-person beanbags, two desks, a bunk bed and a bathroom- it was pure white... literally... everything was white.

The pillows were nice, clean and fresh. The sheets were silky and made of satin- as Yusaburu felt. And the designs looked like the dorm was a hotel.

Maybe this school wasn't so bad after all. She got to meet four people- plus the one principal- in the one, the very first day.

After settling down, unpacking and moving away some of Rika's stuff, she quietly read her old Galourmore Journal, about her old- mostly horror; rare happy- days in her old school.

_The horrors of being so young..._

The next day went as soon as a flock of birds flew by the school, Rika had awoken up in her pink red-hearts PJs, it was unknown how Rika and Touko settled their argument, but they had decided to take turns guiding Yusaburu. It was the first- Rika's- turn since she was roommate, she gets 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th Period along with Dismissal Time, while Touko gets 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th and Lunch Time.

Rika rushed to the bathroom to see an already fully dressed Yusaburu brushing her teeth, her hair was tied up in its usual ponytail.

"You're up early," Rika commented, her bed hair stringy and messy, and with bags under her eyes, making Yusaburu tell that Rika wasn't the 'morning person'.

"When did you wake up?" Rika asked, curious about her roommate's morning habits, maybe she could get some tips without being late after dreaming about her life with 'her Darling'.

"5:00am." Rika's eyes widened and looked at the clock to see the time: 7:00am... she woke up two hours early and school starts at 8:00am.

"I guessed you used all of the hot water... hm... I have to skip the shower... I hate cold water."

"Feel free to take the shower and heat it up, I used all of the cold water this morning." Rika looked surprised when she was about to walk out of the bathroom.

Yusaburu finished brushing her teeth and said, "Yup. I even surprised my old classmates then." Yusaburu smiled and looked down, she sometimes missed Galourmore despite the horror she had faced there when she was young.

Rika's eyes looked concern for moment before stepping into the shower cubicle. "I guess we better hurry... the good breakfast in the cafeteria won't last long."

"No need. I already placed a meal for you. It's on your table." Rika looked a bit grateful but worried about what food Yusaburu- her roommate- has chosen for her as her meal, to her, Yusaburu looked like one of those 'vegetable is good for you, fruits are awesome, get good grades' perfect kids.

"I got you hotcakes, a juice box and bacon with eggs."

Rika was soon found squeezing Yusaburu's air out of her and happily saying, 'My favorite breakfast! Oh thank you!'.

Yusaburu soon went outside, only to bump by a familiar blur of grey.

**-Chapter 2: End-**

**Author's Note: **This was kinda a lame chapter but you know what happens next. And no, this only includes FubukixYusaburu and no other pairings for Yusaburu!


	3. The Boy

**Author's Note: **Pretty obvious that the boy is Fubuki Shirou... though what does he mean by 'The horrors of being young'? That seemed a bit emo for him...

**-Chapter 3: The Boy-**

"You..." Yusaburu murmured about the grey-haired boy she had bumped into as soon as she walked out of her dorm room. The grey-haired boy looked pretty much gentle, he seemed to be the silent, mysterious, shy type of boys- rare in her school.

"Oh, me?" The grey-haired boy stood up and helped her up. His mind, as if it was out of his world, was too busy gazing into the black-haired female. His mind returned as soon as he remembered that _he _bumped into her. As for Yusaburu, she couldn't help but stare at him... he was kinda handsome... cute too.

Rika was all done doing her business and she too was all ready and set, she stepped out of the door, accidentally pushing it and hitting Yusaburu, causing her to crash and land on top of grey-haired boy. They both turned beet red.

"Hey sorry about that roomie-" Rika paused and grinned at them mischievously. "My, my, Fubuki-kun... you and Yusaburu...? Tsk, tsk, tsk... and on her first day too..." She immediately got over her jealousy of Yusaburu being too close with her 'Ichinose Darling-kun'.

"Oh... uhm..." The two muttered as they gaze into each other's eyes. They were too mesmerized about being to close... Yusaburu wasn't the type to believe in love at first sight... but now... as for Fubuki, he thought he could never love another ever again after what happened between him and... well... he doesn't want to talk about it. Their minds snapped back to normal as soon as Fubuki noticed Rika and yelled, "U-Urabe-san!"

Yusaburu jerked back and stood up. She helped Fubuki stand up as well.

"Rika. What is it?" Yusaburu sternly asked with her cheeks burning and her face turning red. Her heart was once beating like drums in a rock band but... it was nothing... it was nothing compared to now... like it was triggered by something... or someone...

"Urabe-san! This isn't what it looks like!" Fubuki looked angry for a bit but then turned back into his normal self, he had little tears dwelling up in his eyes, Yusaburu couldn't help but mention that in her mind as adorable and cute but call him a 'cry baby' at the same time as well. "And don't even think about trying to use your lovey-dovey planning antics..." he whispered to her as he finished piling up his books and ran off.

"What was heck just happened?" Yusaburu was in a daze.

"Oh nothing... except that you just fell for the 'Love at First Sight- or should it be Bump?' with Fubuki Shirou!"

"H-his name is Fubuki Shirou?" Yusaburu had heard of that name before, that was the name of the boy who excelled in snow/ice sports plus soccer. He was also dubbed the Bear Killer and the Prince of the Snowfield.

As Yusaburu headed off to her first class with Rika pulling her arm to prevent separation, Rika has decided to think of a plan to set them up.

"What's your first class, Suishou-chan?" Rika asked as they were in the middle of the hallway, putting book into their lockers. Their lockers were right next to each other.

"History." Yusaburu replied. She couldn't help but think about the boy named Fubuki Shirou... was she actually falling in love? With a guy whom she just met?

"Just like me!" Rika said, but someone chirped with her in unison, she turned around to see Touko, the girl who _also _has the **same **first period with Yusaburu.

Rika's eyebrows furrowed as if telling Touko to _Remember the Deal._

Touko grinned, and gave them both a wink before walking away.

Rika glared at the fading figure, while Yusaburu just sweat dropped.

They soon headed out for History Class. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by a round ball of crumpled paper.

"Tsunami!" Touko screeched at the goggle wearing boy. Surprise, surprise, Yusaburu also has class with Tsunami.

The room was chaotic, some were throwing books, papers, pencils or whatever at each other, others are yelling, some are gossiping very loudly and only Fubuki seemed the normal person there, just sitting there with his chin resting on his palm with his elbow pressing against the desk, staring off into space.

There was a vacant seat next to Fubuki, but it was quite near the windows and directing into the sunlight.

Rika used this opportunity to push Yusaburu to the seat and have her seated next to Fubuki. And after pairing her up with Fubuki, she can finally have a double date with her and Ichinose!

Yup. Rika and her crazy lovey, dovey thoughts.

The teacher immediately entered, yelling and scolding at the students. Unbeknownst to them, Rika was thinking of a plan, Fubuki and Yusaburu kept stealing glances from each other from time to time and fan girls were glaring at Yusaburu.

After the students were scolded, the teacher stood up and introduced herself as Tenten Hyuuga Sensei... she was also the infamous Kendo Club Champion when she was a student in Yuugi Jr. High.

"Now class, I would like to partner you up for a special project for the upcoming Junior Class Festival..."

The students- except the transferees- groaned. One of them raised her hand and said, "Demo... Hyuuga-Sensei! That not until for five months!"

"Sorry Kurei-san..." Sensei Tenten Hyuuga paused, she looked kind and gentle, but soon... "But we have to work hard and fast to be one step ahead of the other classes. We will be victorious!" She looked all hyped up and the class... well... they were getting a bit afraid...

Time flew by as the partners were assigned, girls groaning when they weren't paired up with Fubuki Shirou, the heartthrob.

Suishou Yusaburu soon remembered Rika's words as they passed by the corridors, _That's Fubuki Shirou, the heartthrob of the school. 90% percent of the girls are practically in love with him. And 9.8 percent of the rest are already dating other boys._

Soon, her name was called up and her thoughts, soon went away. The two called names' heads jerked up.

"Suishou Yusaburu with Fubuki Shirou."

**-Chapter 3: End-**

**Author's Note: **Looks like this caught onto the story about as if by fate, Fubuki was being paired up with Yusaburu in a partner project then his fan girls got all jealous and angry. And yes... I wanted _Hyuuga_ Tenten from Naruto to be the teacher... but I'm only using the names, this isn't a crossover and I don't own anything/anybody except Yusaburu. And Kurei-san is from Haiyore Nyaruko-san... again, what I said about Tenten.


End file.
